I Belong To Him
by katiefan56
Summary: what if u find out you belong to someone, what would you do? this is my first story so i hope y'all like!
1. Prologue

I could smell the blood in the air and I knew something was wrong. The air churned with the smell of human blood and I knew someone was hurt really bad. I ran to the scene and, of course, it was worse than I thought.

The car was off the bridge in the water and screams rang from the vehicle. I jumped briskly into the water, looking for the crash victims. Dodging through car debris and wiping water, I finally got to the window. There sat a drowning man with a scratchy beard and a red haired woman with wide eyes. The woman was mouthing something. I tried to read her lips, but all I could make out was "Please, she is only four".

I turn to the back seat and there she sat, as beautiful as a doll, her brown hair flowing in the rising water. I broke through the glass and snatched her from the water that was dauntingly trying to make her its next victim.

She was still breathing, but covered in blood. I knew she was hurt. She coughed and slowly opened her pain stricken eyes. I explained that I was not going to hurt her and instead I would make the pain go away. With tears in her eyes, she gently nodded, letting me know that that would be okay.

I bit down on my wrist, for I didn't want her to see the fangs. I didn't want to scare her. She was different than other humans.

I held my wrist up to her mouth and told her to drink. She hesitantly pulled her mouth close and scoffed at the taste of my vampire blood. She drank until I told her to stop and I could already see her cheeks filling with red as the blood ran hot through her veins.

In an instant, my fangs were deep in her skin, with the tart taste of her blood inhaled fast for a moment. At first I wasn't sure why I had swiped the little four year old girls blood, but as I looked at her porcelain skin and innocent eyes, I knew my vampire sense unknowingly made me do it so that I will forever be with her. In that instant I knew that sometime in the future we would meet again.


	2. Chapter 1

Am I dead? Is this heaven? In a daze I hear someone telling me that I was going to be okay. Who is that? An unfamiliar male voice that I'd never heard in my life. The voice tells me to open my eyes. I try but the pain is unbearable. Struggling, I finally open my eyes to the most beautiful man in the world, his dark hair shining and sparkling eyes piercing like the sun.

He looked at me for a moment and then explained that I am injured, but that he can save me if I let him. Something inside me tells me that this guy isn't going to hurt me, so I reluctantly nod my head and allow him to do whatever he plans. I feel a pinch, hurting at first but slowly taking the pain away. Before I could black out he stares at me with a longing face as if he knew me and knew that we would meet again.

"C'mon Kate, wake up you're going to be late for school" yelled my Aunt Sara from the door way of my loft room.

"I'm up," I said as I jump up to get dressed for school. Wow, I can't believe I had that dream, but then again it's always the same and always surprises me. I've been having that same dream since I was four years old after the car crash that my parent's died in. People said it was a miracle that I survived the crash. Everyone was in awe that I left the scene with only a few scratches and an odd bite mark. Since then I'd wondered about the bite mark that left a scar on my right forearm, but after testing the doctors assured me it was probably from a wild cat whom thought I was left for dead.

"Kate, you know your birthday is tomorrow, are we having a party, dinner, or what?"

Aunt Sara was the type of person who had to have things scheduled and would quiz you for answers…even at 6 in the morning.

"I don't want a party, let's just go to dinner but please don't invite the whole world this time." My aunt was known to be a socialite and every event she planned had to be an extravaganza.

"I need details, Kate. Where are we going for this dinner? How am I to plan without details!" Aunt Sara asked as I rushed out the door yelling "I have to get to school, you'll figure it out!"

Walking to my 2001 Volkswagen lime green Beetle, the early morning breeze felt eerie. Was someone watching me? I turned quick to look but with a glance at the bland neighborhood and the fresh autumn scenery there was no one to be found. Hmmm, that's odd.

I pulled up to the school parking lot and parked my car where I always park it and briskly walk in, in a new dress I got as an "almost eighteen" present and my glistening brown hair flowing in the wind. Through the double doors I can already see my friends standing in our spot. Before I had time to say anything, they attack me with questions.

"You have any plans for your birthday tomorrow?" asked Jessica with her southern accent and loud pronunciation.

"Yeah, what are we doing for you birthday, Kate?" added the overly peppy Alyssa.

"Guys, I really don't want to make this birthday thing into an ordeal. So I'll be eighteen, big whoop. I'm just having a simple dinner."

"No party? You're crazy!"

"Oh, chill out, Alyssa, we all know Kate isn't the party type," said Melina as she walked up to the group with a Starbucks coffee in her freshly manicured hand.

"Yeah, of course you know that, Mel, that's why you're my best friend" I chuckle.

Classes begin, the part of the day I hate the most. Finally it was lunch time, the best part of the day where we can socialize in the outside gazebo. I was already outside when my friends came to sit. All of a sudden I got that feeling like someone was watching me again, but just like this morning, I didn't see anyone looking at me.

School let out at exactly three o'clock and I was beyond happy to get home. When I got home there was a message from my aunt saying she would be home late tonight so dinner was up to me. I went up to my room, turned on some music, and started my homework.

My aunt got home around eight and I was eating ramen noodles (dinner of champions!) when she came in.

"Hey, how was your day?" I asked her, sticking a forkful of noodles in my mouth.

"Good. I got the dinner arrangements figured out for tomorrow night and invited some of the family and your friends," Aunt Sara replied.

"Oh, joy, can't wait. I'm tired, goodnight," I said sarcastically while washing out my bowl and trudging up the stairs.

"You know, Kate," Aunt Sara started to say, stopping me on the top of the stairs, "you could be a little more enthusiastic about your birthday. You're going to be an adult tomorrow."

"I know. I'm just not sure if I'm ready to grow up just yet." The truth is I was nervous about being an official adult with all the responsibilities.

"Well, just think of it as a new beginning. See you in the morning." Aunt Sara turned and walked back to the kitchen.

I lay in bed that night thinking to myself about what Aunt Sara said. A new beginning? That could be a good thing since thus far my life has had some pretty rough times.

I turned and looked at the picture that was on my nightstand of my parents, I missed them so much. I cried myself to sleep thinking about how I wish they were still here.

My alarm clock went off blaring as loud as it could. I hit it with my hand and went into the bathroom to splash water on my face. In the mirror I didn't think I looked any older and I know I sure as heck didn't feel any older.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Aunt Sara was up making pancakes, "I wanted to make you some breakfast for the special day," Aunt Sara said with a smile.

"Thanks."

It's not often that Aunt Sara takes the time out of her schedule to make me a special breakfast, so I was very thankful.

"The birthday breakfast was definitely a success. Delicious!" I told her as I walked out the door.

When I got to school, my friends were there waiting for me again, but this time they had birthday balloons.

As I walked up to them in unison they screamed, "Happy Birthday!" so loud I knew the entire student body heard them.

"We know you want it quiet, but since you won't have a party, we thought we would do this instead," said Melina. And even though I wanted it to be a quiet thing, I knew I was grateful to have such good friends.

That day went on as normal. Finally I got home with another message from Aunt Sara saying that a huge business problem came up at work and even though she invited everyone, she wouldn't be able to make the dinner and she would reschedule.

_It wasn't that important_, I thought, _it's just dinner._

I went up to my room and put my stuff down, luckily no homework tonight. I went back down stairs into the kitchen looking for something to eat. Yet again, I got that feeling I had been getting lately that someone was watching me. I reached for a knife off the counter and held it in my hand.

Out of the open window I called out "Who's there?"

No answer.

"Show yourself now or I'll call the cops."

Finally someone steps forward out of the shadows. When I saw him, I gasped. I couldn't believe who I was seeing. It was the guy from my dream.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked him, peering through the window where he now stood.

"You know who I am," said the man. "Now why don't you put the knife down?"

I carefully set the knife down and took a deep breath. He jumped through the window and in an instant he was in front of me. I couldn't move. I was in shock when I finally noticed how close he was to me.

"Happy Birthday," he said.

_How does he know it's my birthday_, I thought.

"Are you real?"

"Of course, I'm real! I'm standing in front of you, aren't I? My name is Elijah."

All of a sudden, the front door opened and closed.

My aunt walked into the kitchen and asked, "What's going on?"

I didn't know what to say, let alone I didn't even really know what was going on. My stare changed from Elijah to Aunt Sarah. Really, I'm speechless. Who _is _this guy? The last thing I need for my aunt and I to be on the news as the latest murder victims. _Especially_ on my birthday of all days!

After a pause that seemed like it lasted a year, Elijah spoke up and said "Sara, how nice to see you again."

What? They know each other? Now I was really confused.

"You too, Elijah" she replied.

"Wait, hold the phone! You two know each other?" I was looking at both of them now, in shock of what I was witnessing.

"Yes, unfortunately we _do_ know each other," said Aunt Sara, "and I think now would be a good time to have a talk."

"Okay."

All three of us walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. I didn't like the way she said that. I'm entitled to be worried.


	3. Chapter 2

"Kate, do you remember the night your parent's died and you miraculously survived?" asked Aunt Sara with a serious tone in her voice.

"Yes." I remember, I always remember.

"Elijah here was the one who saved you that night." What was I hearing? It can't be.

I spoke up and exclaimed, "What? But…but how?"

"I know it's a little to take in."

"A little? Finding out I was adopted or switched at birth would be little! This is beyond anything I could imagine and I am more confused than ever!" At this point I was ready to bust out in tears. How could I have never known this and how could no one have told me?

"I hate to say it, but there's more," my aunt said.

I was dumb founded. I didn't know what to think.

_There's more_, I thought, _what else could there be?_

"Elijah is a vampire" my aunt pain strikingly blurted out.

No way! Vampires don't exist! They are scary, mythical creatures from movies and television shows.

"No, Kate, we are real and we're not all bad," said Elijah.

Whoa, what did he just say? He couldn't have heard what I was thinking.

"Actually, I can."

If you can then what am I thinking right now?

"You're thinking that if I was actually hearing your thoughts then I should tell you what you're thinking right now," said Elijah in a bold voice, obviously not amused at my thought.

"How are you doing that?"

I thought vampires just sucked blood and slept in coffins, not eavesdrop on people's thoughts.

"It's a vampire thing I have, but not all vampires can do it."

"Listen, I just want to know why all this is coming up now?" I asked.

"Kate, when Elijah saved you that night, he gave you his blood and he took some of yours in order to save you" Aunt Sara replied, " and ever since then, he has been watching you and making sure you are safe, letting you have the life you wouldn't have had if he didn't save you."

"I still don't understand," I said hesitantly.

"Kate, listen carefully. Once he saved you, you became a part of each other. Now, that you're eighteen, it's time for you to finally understand all of this and get to know Elijah." Aunt Sarah had tears in her eyes that neglected to fall down her cheeks.

"It's true," said Elijah.

"I don't have a choice in this do I?" I asked, lost in the amazement of what I learned in the past twenty minutes.

"No, you don't. He is your mate now and you have to respect that."

I'm his what? This can't get any worse.

"You are my mate. When a vampire gives you their blood and has a part of your blood inside them, the two hook a bond unbreakable by anyone. That's why when you saw me and I told you to put the knife down you did. You automatically trust me."

I guess I did trust him and he is incredibly beautiful. When I look at him it's like I'm get sucked in a vacuum and I can't break free.

"Well, I guess we need to get to know each other," I said with a defeated sigh.

"Good, I'm glad you understand the situation." Elijah flashed me an incredible snow white smile that made me want to fall to my knees.

"Let's get a move on, we need to go," said my aunt.

I looked at her and wrinkled my forehead in surprise.

"Are you kidding me? I don't want to go out now!" Was she on crack? There's no way I was going out after everything that has happened!

With a sigh, Aunt Sara said, "Ok, ok, I understand."

No, she doesn't understand. She doesn't know what it's like to live your life, then learn it's all been a lie.

"You really don't understand" I told her as I got off the couch, grabbed my keys, and walked out the door.

I went to my car, got in, and drove to the place that I always go to when I need to think. I pulled up to the graveyard with a heavy heart. I passed grave stone after grave stone and withered flowers until I got to my parents' tombstone. I sat down and started to cry. If they were here none of this would have happened.

After I visited my parents, I went to the pub. The pub was a bar where most of the teens in the town hung out.

As I pulled up, I saw that half of my friends were already there. I didn't get out. Did I really want to go in there and tell them everything? They would think I was crazy. I backed out and went home instead.

I opened the front door, hoping I wouldn't have to face my so called "mate" again. I could hear my aunt in the kitchen and I looked around to see if Elijah was there but there was no sign of him.

"He's gone," Aunt Sara shouted.

I entered the kitchen and saw her cleaning the counter.

"Good. I'm going to bed," I said and headed to the stairs.

"You will have to face him soon or later. He isn't just going to leave."

What did she know? She's been a liar, probably not by choice, but she could have given me some inkling of this over the years.

I woke up to a brand new day. Saturday, no school. I went downstairs and there in the living room sat Elijah. He looked very sexy in a powder blue button down shirt with the first two buttons unbuttoned to reveal his chiseled chest.

"Good morning, Kate," said Aunt Sara.

I ran to her and asked, "What is he doing here?" in a whisper. All though, the more I look at him the happier I am he's here, but I'm still angry.

"He wanted to come for breakfast."

"Is that a problem?" Elijah was standing directly behind me. I could feel his cold breath on my neck.

I turned to look at him and said, "I was just surprised, that's all." I _was_ surprised, surprised at how comfortable I felt around him.

"I think I'm going to pass on breakfast" I told my aunt. I walked out of the kitchen, through the living room, and up the stairs, all the while knowing he was watching my every move. I raced for my best dress, a pretty white lace number and strappy wedge heels with bows on the top. I had to look my best if I was going to be around Elijah. I swung my long brown hair around into a fishtail braid and added makeup to my already pure complexion.

"Kate, Melina's at the door!" yelled my aunt from downstairs.

"Ok, tell her to come up!" I shouted back. I was spraying perfume on when Melina walked in.

"Hey! Where are we going today?" she asked me.

"Um, we could go shopping" I suggested. I need something to get my mind of the Elijah stuff.

"Sounds good to me."

While I was getting my purse and jacket I could tell she wanted to ask something.

"So who is that really hot guy down there with your aunt?" I knew Melina would think he was to die for.

"Honestly, Mel, you wouldn't believe me if I told you" I told her, knowing that it would be hard to explain the situation to her.

"Try me."

So, I told her everything. I explained everything that was explained to me last night. When I was finally done with the whole story, she looked as if she was a stone.

"Well, say something, please." What could she say? I sounded crazy just telling her the story!

"Guess we know how you got saved and where that bite mark came from."

She believed the story? I would have thought she would run out of my house and never talk to me again.

"You are so calm about it all. Don't tell anyone about it, though. I don't know what's going to happen from here."

Melina and I go downstairs into the kitchen and, of course, he was still there, but I didn't say anything.

"Melina and I are going shopping," I said to my aunt.

Before I could get out the door, Elijah stepped in front of me. He was really close and in that moment I couldn't remember what I was doing.

He looked at me and said, "Could we talk for a minute before you leave? Alone, please."

All I could do was nod my head yes and when his fingers brushed against my arm, I felt an electric shock go through me.

We left the living room and went into the hall near my aunt's room.

"Could I take you out for dinner tonight? We can start getting to know each other."

I just couldn't say no as I looked into his eyes.

"Good! I'll pick you up at six. Wear something nice," Elijah said as he disappeared around the corner. I grabbed Melina and raced for the car.

"What was that about?" she asks me while we buckled our seat belts.

"He asked me out."

"What did you say?" She probably thinks I said no, but of course there's no way I could have done that.

"I said yes and I don't want to talk about it. Let's just go shopping and enjoy ourselves."

I dropped Melina off at her house after the mall and went home to get ready for the date. Six came too soon. I wasn't completely ready. My hair is a sea of messy waves and my highwaisted black skirt and soft pink top is in disarray. I quickly threw on my black stilettos and heard a knock at the door.

There he stood, looking as beautiful as ever in a black and white suit. He looked at me and smiled.

"You look gorgeous."

With a blushing face I said, "Thanks, so do you."

I stepped outside and he shut the door behind me.

"Is that your car?"

He looked at me with a grin and asked, "Yes, do you like it?"

Do I like it? That is an understatement. His car was a brand new 370z night lighter, the most expensive car on the market.

"I love it!" I exclaim.

He opened the passenger door for me and I slid in, the sleek leather cold on my legs.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise, so I can't tell you."

I looked at him and said, "You'll grow to learn I hate surprises."

"I know. I know a lot more about you than you think."

"Oh, really? Prove it."

Boy did he prove it! He knew everything. My favorite color, my friends' names, my childhood memories, and everything in between.

"Wow, that's not fair! I mean, I don't know anything about you."

I didn't have a clue about him other than the fact that he was a vampire that read minds.

"What do you want to know?" he asked me.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" I asked him.

"I have a brother. His name is Eli, but we don't get along. He isn't like me," Elijah said as he shook his head, watching the road intently.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He is one of the bad vampires, evil and sneaky with a vengeance against humans."

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say.

"I like most of the things you like. I love books, music, family, sports, etcetera."

"That's cool. How old are you?" I asked him.

"I can't tell you that now. I will tell you later once we bond a little."

For some reason, I didn't argue with him.

"We are here," Elijah said and put the car in park. I couldn't tell where we were because of the dark tint on the car windows. He opened the door for me and I immediately knew where I was. The big regal mansion in front of us was Jessica's house. Jessica's parents were wealthy with her dad a successful lawyer and her mom the mayor of our town, Springview. I didn't dare ask why we were here, I had a feeling I would find out soon. We walked up to the house. It was quiet…a little too quiet.

"I thought we were going to dinner?" I asked in a nervous tone.

"Don't worry, we are."

He opened the door to a pitch black scene. I couldn't see anything until he cut the lights on. People jumped from everywhere yelling "Surprise!"

I gasped! They knew I hated surprise parties. I wonder whose idea this was. Whoever it was, I was going to kill them.


	4. Chapter 3

Everyone wished me happy birthday as I walked through the crowded doorway and into the dining hall. Half of them I didn't know, except for a few recognizable faces from the hallways at school. I saw Melina sitting at a table near the DJ's stand and approached her.

"Did you throw this party for me?" I asked.

"No, I know better!" she laughed.

Well if she didn't throw the party, then who did? Alyssa walked up and gave me a big over exaggerated hug.

"Did you throw this party for me?" I asked her.

"No, I thought you said you didn't like parties."

I shrugged. I don't like parties, especially when I have no clue who threw it for me in the first place. Jessica was beside the regal oak fireplace in the parlor next to a few unfamiliar guests.

"Jess, did you throw this party for me?" I asked as I walked up to her. She shook her head no while she gabbed with the guests about her mayor mom and monstrosity of a house.

Aunt Sara walked up and before she could speak I asked, "Who is responsible for this party?"

With a sigh she replied, "Elijah, and please don't be mad at him for it."

Through the sliding glass doors in the back of the dining hall, I saw Elijah standing at the edge of the woods in the backyard. I headed towards him slowly, worried that he already knew I was coming and what I was thinking.

I was, now, standing beside him beneath the damp trees and lush vegetation of the forest.

"I'm the one who threw the party. I wanted to do something nice for you," Elijah said.

"Usually I would mind, but it really is a great party. Thanks." He looked at me and smiled. Oh, I love it when he smiled! It's like every beauty of the world came together and it made me feel invincible.

"You're welcome."

After an awkward pause, I decide to ask him why he was standing out here instead of being inside at the party.

"Just thinking" he replied.

"About what exactly?" I asked him. He faced me with his eyes as green as emeralds, staring right into mine. I could hardly breathe.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked.

I'd only known him for a few days and I'm not the type to kiss strangers. Then again, how could I resist when one look into his eyes and I know I'm destined to be with him.

He brought his head close to mine and his lips puckered. It wasn't one of those slow kisses, it came fast and to my surprise I kissed him even more passionately back.

He pulled away after a few minutes and said, "Wow, that turned out a lot better than I thought."

I was in a dream as if I were walking on a cloud. We lean towards each other again and kissed once more before realizing that there's a party going on behind us. His icy cold hand grabbed hold of mine and we started for the house.

Walking back in, I knew all eyes were on me. Aunt Sara, Melina, Jessica, and Alyssa were all fixated on the hand that now locked into mine.

"I want you to meet some of my friends" I told him, watching Alyssa and Jessica strut toward us with wide eyes.

"Jessica, Alyssa, this is Elijah."

"How very nice to meet you," said Alyssa with her flirty southern drawl.

"Yeah, very nice" agreed Jessica.

Feeling flushed with the excitement of the kiss and all the attention on me, I excused myself from the group and ran off towards the study.

I slumped down on the antique leather couch and felt hot tears spew from my eyes. I rubbed my fingers over the bite scar that forever reminded me of my parents. Someone sat down next to me and through tear filled eyes I saw it was Melina.

"Why me? Why do I get to live and they never had a chance?"

"Kate, God does things for reasons we don't understand. You still have friends and family that are here and love you," Melina said. Sure she has both her parents so she doesn't get my feelings.

I cried more for a few minutes until Melina pleaded, "Kate, c'mon, it's your birthday! Let's just go back in there and have a good time."

"No." No way! I was way too emotional. Why ruin everyone else's good time with my bad mood?

Aunt Sara entered the room.

"I thought I heard something down here, what's going on?"

"Nothing, just go away. I'm fine." I was definitely not fine and I was sure she could see the mascara running down my face from the cries.

"It doesn't look like you're fine. Why do you do this to yourself? Always tearing yourself apart when you're happy" asked my aunt.

Excuse me? She thinks she knows what I'm feeling and why I act this way…well, have I got news for her! Anger boiled through me.

"I don't have to explain every action I have to you anymore! I'm an adult now and I'm tired of always answering your questions!" I yelled.

She didn't say anything. I saw behind her that Elijah had come into the room and I couldn't believe he was seeing me like this.

"Kate, sweetheart, you need to calm down," he said to me in a soothing tone. No one tells me to calm down. He might know a lot about me, but he doesn't own me.

"You're telling me to calm down? Don't you dare tell me what to do" I replied in a cold and bitter voice. I lost the most important thing in my life, yet I'm supposed to walk around happy go lucky every day.

By this time, Jessica and Alyssa walked in to view the spectacle of my temper tantrum. Great, more people to yell at.

"Kate, you're going to regret everything you've said by tomorrow and we know it. We all hate seeing you beat yourself up over something that isn't your fault."

I didn't say anything. I didn't even think about anything because I knew Elijah could hear what I was thinking. In a blink of an eye I took off running, pushing through Jessica, Alyssa, and the crowds of people glaring at me. I ran and ran until I could see the sign for the graveyard. It was only a couple miles from Jessica's house, but I knew no one would follow me.

I sat at the headstones and read the calligraphy over and over again:

"Here lie the bodies of Alexandria and Jacob Gray, the beloved parents of Kate Amelia Gray. They will be forever missed and may they rest in peace."

I woke up to the bright moon shining on me and the owls hooting in the distance. I must have fallen asleep after all the crying and running.

I got up, brushed myself off, and walked all the way home. I turned the door knob and everyone gasped.

"Oh, thank God you're alright!" shrieked Aunt Sara as she ran towards me with open arms.

"We were worried sick," said Melina, who looked like she had been crying.

"I'm sorry. I just needed to get away. I'm fine. Go home I'll call you all tomorrow."

With that, Alyssa, Melina, and Jessica hugged me and headed for the door. I didn't bother to look at Elijah because he probably hated me right now.

I went upstairs, took a hot shower, and put on my Victoria Secret pajamas. I sulked down into my silk sheets, my bed feeling warm and comfy. I heard a noise at my door and there in the door way stood Elijah. He flipped on my light and paced quickly back and forth at the foot of my bed, shaking his head in rage. He was scaring me.

"I was absolutely worried sick about you!" he shouted .

I hung my head without a word.

"Look at me."

I looked up at his face that just inches away from mine now. His breathing was heavy and I could tell he was very angry.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Kate," he said as he backed away ever so slightly.

I tossed my hands in the air and asked, "What do you want me to say, huh?"

He came close to me again and stroked my hair. He leaned in to kiss me and I, for reasons unknown, kissed him back.


	5. Chapter 4

It's been a week since my birthday. I totally forgot about my birthday gifts until now. We had the whole week off (it was spring break) and of course I didn't have anything to do, at least I don't think I do.

I got out bed and went to the bathroom to splash some water on my face. I went downstairs and there was a note from my aunt saying she had to go in and that she hopes I would have a good day.

After I got something to eat, I went upstairs to my room and got my stuff to take a shower. After I took my shower, I went to my room to get ready and as I got ready my phone rang so I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kate, it's Melina, you want to hang out today?"

"Sure."

After I got off the phone with Melina, I finished getting ready.

The door bell rang and I ran downstairs to answer it. I opened the door and there was Melina.

"Hey, come in," I said to her as I opened the door wider.

"Hey! You ready to go shopping?" Melina asked me

"Yes I am let me go get my purse and keys."

I went back up stairs and went into my room. The door bell rang again. Now what?

"Can you get that?" I yelled at Melina.

"Sure" Melina yelled back.

I went back downstairs and Melina wasn't in sight.

"Melina, where are you?" I asked.

"In here" Melina announced.

I went into the living room and there she was with Elijah. I tried not to let him hear what I'm thinking, but it's so hard. I looked at both of them.

"Excuse me, when did u get here Elijah?" I asked.

Melina was the first to answer with, "He was at the door, so I let him in. Is that alright?"

"Oh, um, that's fine," I said to her. I felt so nervous around him, and I had trouble breathing, too.

He looks at me and said, "Good to see you, Kate."

"Good to see you, too" I replied. "Melina and I are getting ready to go shopping."

Melina looks at me and said, "Change of plans. Something really important came up."

"What? You can't be serious!"

"Sorry! Talk to you later, okay?" She gets up and leaves quickly.

"Okay..." I trailed off. Now, it was just me and Elijah

"Well, there go my plans for today," I said with defeat. I walked in the kitchen to get something to drink when all of the sudden I felt Elijah come in the kitchen. I turned around and there he was. Why does he have to be so hot and makes me nervous?

"So, um, Elijah, what are you doing here?"

He just looked at me and smiled.

"You think I'm beautiful and hot and I make you nervous." While he crept toward me slowly, I kept backing up. I bumped into the wall and he stretched both arms to trap me.

"Yes, I do, and I shouldn't of thought that because you can read my mind," I said to him.

"I'm glad you think that," Elijah said. I couldn't move and at that moment I didn't want to. He leaned forward and kissed me. I love it when he kisses me.

He broke the kiss off and said, "Well, at least we know how to do that."

"Yes, we certainly do" I replied.

"I was thinking about showing you my house today."

I looked at him and asked, "Really? I would love to!"

"Good, let's go."

We went out the front door and I made sure it was shut and lock.

I wanted to get to know him better, so I thought I would ask him questions. I got in the car and I waited for him to get in on the driver side and he starts the car and we were on our way.

"I want to ask you more questions," I said to him.

"Sure, ask me anything you want and I'll try my best to answer" Elijah replied.

"How did you become a vampire?" I asked him. I could tell he didn't want to answer, but I really wanted to know. It took him a minute to start talking.

"When I was little, me and Ell's parents left us, so it was just the two of us taking care of each other. As we were growing up, Ell and I slowly drifted apart from each other. We still lived with each other, but we hardly did anything with each other like we use to.

"One day, I decided to go to this lake me and Ell found the first week we moved to Italy. When I got there, I decided to put my feet in the water and walk around on the rocks. I didn't know one of them would be slippery and I lost my balance and fell. I hit my head on the rock and I must have blacked out.

"Soon, I could feel myself being elevated. I opened my eyes and realized someone was carrying me. It was my brother and I wondered how he knew I was down at the lake. I didn't ask because I was drifting in and out of consciousness. I heard him say faintly that I couldn't leave him yet.

"After that, I must've fainted or something because we were suddenly at this unfamiliar house. My brother had to of known what he was doing, so I trusted him. I heard him say to someone to help me and the person must've agreed because we were invited inside.

"I was starting to wake up now. I heard the voice of a woman and was taken upstairs to one of the rooms. I was placed on the bed and I could hear my brother crying. I kept thinking to myself, _why is he crying?_ My body felt heavy and I tried to move my arms, but I couldn't.

"The woman came up to me and told me I was going to feel better. She leaned in and I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I tried to scream, but my brother had his hand over my mouth and he told me it was alright and that I would be fine. After she was done, she took her wrist and broke the skin with her nail and I could see blood. She held it to my mouth and told me to drink, so I did. I was hesitant at first because it was gross, but she made me and I simply just faded.

"I was told that it took the rest of the night for the transition. My brother stayed with me the whole time. When I was fully conscious, I felt like my body was being torn apart and it was hard to breath. The pain got worse and I heard my brother say to me that it would soon be over and the pain would stop.

"Eventually the pain did go away. My heartbeat sounded different and stronger and I felt stronger. My throat felt like it was on fire and the woman came back in and said the transition was over. My brother came to me and asked me how I felt. At first, it was hard to find my voice, but when I spoke, I sounded different. I look at him and asked what happened to me. He looked at me and said that I fell down at the lake and hit my head pretty hard and I was about to die. He said I was a newborn vampire and that I needed to feed in order to stay alive. I found out that the woman's name was Violet that both him and her were vampires, and now, so was I. I asked him to prove it and his fangs extended his eyes change colors.

"All of these thoughts raced through my mind about my new altered self. My new life. All of my senses were heightened and I didn't have to worry about anything anymore. He promised to help me, to get used to this new life. When my brother told Violet to get a human, I knew what was about to happen. It was time for my first feeding.

"The girl's scent was incredible. I could feel the blood lust building and all I wanted to do was sink my fangs into her jugular and taste what she had to offer me. She pleaded for me not to kill her, but then I realized that it was a thought, not words that she physically spoke. He explained what I was to do and how to do it. I didn't hesitate. I was starving.

"I lowered my lips to her neck and I felt my fangs extend from my gums. I pierced her skin and ingested the sweet, red, potent liquid. It was unbelievable. I wanted more and more of it, but I knew that if I kept going, I would soon kill her.

"My brother told me I was a natural. A natural at being a vampire. Have you ever heard of such a thing? I didn't even know they _existed_ until that night! Anyway, I got more acquainted with my new talents and abilities. I'm not a killer. I take what I need and go on my way, making sure that the human is okay.

"Now you know how I became a vampire. I need you to know this because I want you to know everything about me. I don't want secrets between us," said Elijah.

We finally pulled into a long driveway and as we got closer, I could see the house. It was massive and it was gorgeous.

"Wow," I said.

"You like it?" Elijah asked me.

"I love it" I replied.

We pulled up to the side and he cut the car off. Elijah got out and opened the car door for me.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

We walked up to the door and Elijah says, "I hope you like it inside."

"I probably will."

He opened the door for me and I stepped inside. I couldn't believe how beautiful it was! The cathedral ceilings, the artwork, and the tapestries were breathtaking.

"What do you think so far?" asked Elijah. I turned and look at him.

"It's gorgeous," I said to him.

He showed me the living room. It was like being in a museum: huge, decorative, and I was afraid to touch anything. The kitchen is gorgeous! I doubt it's used much. It's spotless and I could see my face in the countertops.

"Wow! I love it here already."

"I'm glad you do." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Oh! My lord, I didn't know you were home," said a voice from behind us. I turn around as an older gentleman enters the kitchen.

"Ah, James, this is Kate. Kate, this is James. He takes care of things around here for me," Elijah said to me.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Kate. I've heard a lot about you."

"It's nice to meet you, too" I replied with a grin.

"I am just showing Kate around" Elijah told James.

"What's down that hallway?" I asked them both.

"Down there are guest bedrooms, bathrooms, and also a library" James replied.

"Let's go to the second floor" Elijah suggested. I nodded and James continued with what he was doing.

We went up the stairs to the second floor. We were standing at the end of the hallway and there where different doors on both sides.

"So, what do all these doors lead to?" I asked him.

"Come, and I will show you." Elijah grabbed my hand and led me to the first door. He turned the knob and pushed the large piece of oak open. I stepped through the threshold.

"This is the second library," Elijah started, "come, I want to show you the other rooms."

He showed me his office and the movie theater room, which was pretty awesome. All of the rooms in this house are magnificent. I didn't realize just how big it was!

"This room I saved for last to show you," Elijah said. We came to two double doors and he opened them. I walked inside and there was an in-ground swimming pool. It was so pretty and where the windows were placed, the sun can shine through and light up the room.

I couldn't believe what I seeing. I turn and look at him

"This is so awesome!"

"I knew you would like it" Elijah said.

"This is my favorite room of all."

He smiles at me and replied with, "Let's go to the third floor."

"There's another floor?"

"Yes, where the main bedroom is."

We went up to the last floor and he showed me around. Then we came into the main bedroom, which was big and nice, and the bed was big too and there was fireplace in the room. The master bathroom had really beautiful marble tiles and a bathtub with jets and two sinks and a big stand in shower.

We came back down to the main floor and Elijah told James he was taking me back home.

We got in the car and drove off. It was kind of quiet.

"Did you like my house?"

"I loved it, I really did. I wished I lived there" I responded.

"You know you can, right? I know you're probably not ready for that yet, but I just wanted you to know that."

"Thanks. When I'm ready, I will let you know," I said to him.

We pulled into the drive and my aunt was already home. Elijah walked me to the door and we entered my home.

"I'm home!" I yelled.

"I'll be right down!" yelled Aunt Sarah.

I turned and looked at Elijah.

"Thanks for showing me your house today. I had a great time, Elijah."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you had a great time. I had a great time, too."

"I'm going to sleep."

He takes my face in his hands and kisses me gently on the lips.

"Goodnight, Kate."

I went upstairs and I said goodnight to Aunt Sara before heading to my bedroom. I got ready for bed and laid down with a smile on my face.


	6. Chapter 5

**Kate's Point of View**

As I got out of bed, I realized it was the second day of spring break. I decided to wear shorts and a tank top and took them into the bathroom to take a shower.

_Why does it have to be me to get saved by a vampire?_, I thought to myself. All of this was new to me still.

After I got dressed, brushed my hair, and put some make-up on, I went downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Good Morning," I said to my aunt.

"Good morning, Kate" Aunt Sara said with a smile. "You have any plans today"

"Sure do. I plan to spend the day by myself."

"Oh, okay." I am so glad she didn't ask me why.

I went back upstairs and grabbed my phone, hoodie, and my wallet and went back downstairs to the kitchen.

"I'm going out for a while," I said to my aunt as I walked to the door. I didn't give her time to say anything and walked out the door. It's was beautiful day to walk. It's a good time to just think and let things sink in.

I decided I would go see my parents and talk to them, but first I thought some flowers would be beautiful for their gravesite. I went to the flower shop and bought some red roses.

I turned down the road where the graveyard was located. I couldn't picture a more perfect day for a visit. The sun is shining, it's nice and warm, and it's just…perfect.

I sat down in front of their tombstone and I started to talk to them like they were really there, which they were. I just couldn't see them.

"Mom, Dad, you're the only two I can talk to about what's going on. I try to talk to my friends, which only one friend knows about Elijah, which was Melina and she was calm about it," I paused. Tears started to stroll down my face and at that moment I didn't care how I looked.

As I stare at the beautiful marble stone, I wonder why. Why me? Why didn't Elijah save us all? I didn't believe in all of this vampire stuff, but now I have no choice to because he _is_ one and he _is_ in my life now. I just don't understand the whole mate thing.

"I will see you guys later. I love you so much." I kissed my hand and touched their names on the marble.

I walked by the other gravestones to get back to the entrance. I decided to go the pub and hoped none of my friends were there.

As I got closer, I looked to see if I saw any of my friends' cars parked in the parking lot. I didn't and I thanked God. I didn't want to see them right now.

I went in, looked around for any of my friends that don't have cars (didn't see any) and I decided I was going to go to the bathroom to fix my face up.

That's when I heard it.

"Kate, wait up!" Crap. I know that voice. It was Melina and she is going to see my face and ask what's wrong.

She came up to me and I turned around to face her.

"What's wrong?" she asked me.

"Nothing. I just want to be left alone for today, okay?" I ask as nice as I can.

"Okay, no problem," Melina said. "I'll talk to you later." I nod my head and went into the bathroom and washed my face.

_I wonder how Elijah saved me that night,_ I thought to myself. Where that thought came from I have no idea, but I am definitely going to ask him.

I exit the bathroom and decided to start home. As I was walking back, I kept thinking about how no one really knows how I feel. They all say they do, but they really don't. I feel like it's my fault that my parents are dead. I think Elijah should of saved them instead of me. But then what would that have done to them? It's a lose-lose situation.

As I enter the house, I heard Elijah's voice in the living room. He and my aunt were talking about me, of course. Who else would they be talking about?

"She just needs time for all this to sink in," Elijah said to my aunt.

"What if she can't?" I heard my aunt ask.

Before he replied to her, he was suddenly in front of me. I jumped back a little.

"Hey," I said to him.

"Hello, Kate."

Aunt Sara came in and asked, "Did you just get in?"

"Yeah, I did."

Elijah looked me over. He studied my face. I'm screwed. He knows I'm lying.

"No, you didn't. You've been standing there, listening to our conversation." I knew it.

My aunt looks at me and asks, "Is this true, Kate?"

"Yes, it's true" I replied, sounding defeated. "I am going upstairs."

As I walked off, I heard, "No, you're not. You're going to come and sit down and talk to us right now."

"Really though, I don't want to talk about it, and especially not with you" I snapped her.

This time it was Elijah's turn to speak.

"No, Kate, you are going to come and sit down and talk. That was uncalled for to speak to your aunt like that."

Excuse me? Who do you think you are? Oh, crap! The mind reading! How can I keep forgetting that?

He looked at me and said, "Yes, I heard you and you know damn well who I am." He was mad, so I went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Aunt Sara sat on the other couch across from me and Elijah, well, he didn't sit down. He just stood over by the fireplace.

Finally, he turned and looked at me.

"Apologize to your aunt for the way you just talk to her a few minutes ago," Elijah said.

"What? I'm not apologizing to her."

I should have not said that because now he was worse. I was scared. I didn't like this side of him. His eyes had changed to a red color which frightened me and I didn't want to be around him at all.

I looked up at my aunt and said, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

I turned and looked at Elijah. His eyes were still red. I didn't want to make him even madder, so I decided not to say the smart comment that I wanted to say.

His eyes changed back to the way there were before and I know he's still upset, but not mad like he was before.

"Now that you've done that," Elijah began, "we need to talk."

I looked up at him and Sarah and said, "I really don't want to talk about it, and not with you guys." I really shouldn't have said that last part, but oh well, that's how I felt!

"Fine, if you don't want to talk about it with us, at least talk about it to someone who well help you," Aunt Sara said.

"Come again?"

"I made an appointment for you with Dr. Jones," Aunt Sara began, "she well help you."

"Fine, I will go. When is it?"

"Tomorrow morning at eight."

"Okay. May I go to my room now, please?" They both nod their heads and I hurry upstairs.

That night, as I laid in bed, I hoped that tomorrow would be a better day. The fact that I have to talk to a doctor should be interesting, but it also may help.


	7. Chapter 6

My alarm went off at seven in the morning. I got up and went into the bathroom to put my clothes on. I was so not ready for this meeting.

I put a little make-up on, but not too much, and I decided to wear a short skirt and a tank top. I went downstairs and found that my aunt had already left. She left me a note on the counter that said she hoped the meeting goes well. She's not the only one. I went out the door and walked to my car. I got in, started it up, and backed out of the driveway.

I pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. I walked up to the building; let's just get this over with.

I went inside the building and walked up to the front desk.

"I'm here to see Dr. Jones," I said to the woman behind the desk. She looks at me and smiles.

"You must be Kate. Dr. Jones is expecting you. Let me tell her that you're here."

"Okay" I replied.

She comes back and said, "You can go on back. Dr. Jones will be waiting for you at the end of the hallway."

"Okay, thanks."

I walked back and started down the hallway. As I get closer, I see a woman at the end waiting. That must be her. She looks at me and smiles.

"You must be Kate. It's so nice to meet you," said Dr. Jones.

"You, too" I replied.

"Let's go into my office. Our other guest is already

"What other guest? I thought it was just going to be me and you talking?" I questioned her.

She looked at me and said, "I thought you knew someone else was going to be with us."

"No."

"Let's just go in and let you see for yourself" she told me.

How bad could this be? I just hope it wasn't who I thought.

We went in and I could see that someone was sitting in the chair. I got this feeling in my stomach that this was going to be bad. Dr. Jones walked to her desk and motioned for me to sit down.

"Come and sit, please, Kate."

As I got closer, I decided not to look to see who it was. But, of course, as I sat down I turned and looked. I froze in place. Dr. Jones introduced me to him and he just smiled at me.

I can't believe its Elijah! I'm so angry right now!

Dr. Jones looked at me and said, "Have you two met before, Kate?"

I looked at her and replied with, "Yes, we have. I can't believe this."

"Well, that's good."

I looked at her, stood up, and shouted, "No, it's not good!"

Elijah gets up and said, "Kate, please don't get mad. I wanted to come because I want to know how you feel about all this."

I ran out the door.

"Kate, please come back here!" yelled Elijah.

"Elijah, please tell me what I missed," said Dr. Jones.

After he was finished telling her the story, Dr. Jones just looked at him.

"No wonder why she ran out. I don't blame her, either. If I had found out you were my mate, I'd react the same way."

"Let me go get her and talk to her," said Dr. Jones.

I ran down the hall to the women's bathroom and went in one of the stalls and sat down on the toilet. I cried my eyes out.

I heard someone come in and I knew it was Dr. Jones. She knocked on my stall.

"Kate, please open the door. I didn't know that he was your mate. I just knew what he was and that he saved you when you were little."

"You know all that?" I questioned her.

"Yes, they didn't tell me about you being his mate."

I slowly opened the door and I looked up at her

"I can't go back in there while he's there."

"Why not?"

I decided to tell her the truth.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to tell him or my aunt?"

"I promise this is just between me and you."

"I am falling in love with him and when he's in the same room with me I can't think straight. I get nervous and butterflies go crazy in my stomach" I told her. She looked at me and smiled.

"That's what happens when you find that special someone, Kate, and you found him," said Dr. Jones.

"I know I have, but all this information and news is still a shock to me."

"Yes, it is and that's why you came to me to talk about all of it."

"Yes, but I didn't expect Elijah to be here! If he's here, then I can't tell you how I feel because I don't want him to know. Not yet," I said to her.

"Have you thought that it might help that he knew how you felt about all this?"

"I didn't think about that. I guess we can find out," I said to her.

"Good! Let's go back."

As we got closer to the room, I was getting nervous. We walked back into the room and Elijah stood up while we came in. I went to the chair and I sat down just staring ahead. Dr. Jones went to her desk and Elijah had already sat down in his chair.

"Kate, why don't you tell me how you feel about everything?"

"I can't" I replied.

"Why not?"

"Because he's in here."

"Pretend that he isn't here with us, Kate. I know it's going to be hard, but at least try."

"I'm okay with Elijah being a vampire and somewhat okay being his mate because I admit I'm starting to like him. Much more than I thought I would. But, I feel like it's my fault that my parents died that night and it should have been me that had died and not them because I don't deserve the life that I have now. It's kind of messed up." I start to cry. I couldn't help it.

"Kate, sweetheart, let it all out. It'll help," said Dr. Jones.

"The only people I can talk to is my parents. I know they're dead and all, but I know they can still hear me."

After I got done, I waited for her to say something.

"Kate, how do you feel now after you got it out and you finally let someone who loves and cares about you listen to how you feel about all this?"

I totally forget Elijah was here, but I'm glad I did because if I didn't, I wouldn't have been able to say all that. I'm proud of myself! I just hoped he really listened to what I said and takes it to heart.

"I feel really good about it."

"Good."

Finally, Elijah spoke up and said, "Kate, I didn't know you felt like that."

"You do now," I said quietly.

"Yes, I do. Kate, look at me."

He was already out of the chair and was close to me and he took my hand.

"Kate, it's not your fault that your parents died that night. They wanted me to save you instead and when I went back for them it was too late. I was mad and upset because I wanted to save them, but I couldn't, and you're right, we didn't know what you were going through. I'm glad you told me and I wish you will tell me how you feel whenever something like this happens. I want you to talk to me and tell me what's on your mind all the time. You can trust me. I won't say anything to anyone else unless you want me to," he said sincerely.

Wow, I didn't expect that from him.

"Wait, there's more." I just looked at him. I already had tears coming down my face.

"Kate, I want you to be able to trust me all the time, and no matter what, I will always protect you from any kind of harm. I will always be here. I will not leave you. You have other people here that love you and care for you and won't leave you, either."

I was crying harder now.

"Could you give us some privacy for a minute?" Elijah asked Dr. Jones. Usually when I am alone with Elijah, I feel nervous, but now I don't feel those things. I'm still nervous, but that's just because I love him.

"Kate, look at me. You're not alone anymore and I love you so much. You mean everything to me," Elijah said.

My heart melted and I knew he was all mine and I was all his.

"I love you, too, and you mean everything to _me_."

He smiled and said, "I am so happy that you said that. I have been waiting for you to say that."

He leaned in and we kiss. I put my head on his neck and I let him hold me for the first time while I cry my eyes out.

I straighten up and wipe my eyes and Elijah went and got Dr. Jones back.

"So, Kate, how do you feel now?"

I looked at her and then at Elijah and then back at her.

"I feel a lot better. Thank you so much for everything. I couldn't have done it without you," I said.

"You're welcome and I'm glad you're alright."


End file.
